


Wait For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're gonna break someone's heart, yeah,<br/>Might as well, might as well be mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

Ever since she was young, Sif had been in love with Thor.

It was a childish crush at first, born out of admiration and infatuation, and she was sure it would fade as they both grew older and became different people. Yet, as the years passed, she found herself barely containing her smile as he entered the room, barely supressing the butterflies in her stomach when they accidently touched, barely able to keep her gaze from wandering to him.

But, then, who wouldn’t be in love with Thor? He was the epitome of a perfect male Asgardian: strength, honesty and a willingness to forgive, no matter how grievous the crime. The latter was tested many times by his brother, Loki, who was the pariah of the court, and Sif knew many people who would happily injure the lad for the scathing lash of his venomous tongue. Her included, the dark-haired boy had taken to targeting her specifically due to the amount of time she spent around Thor.

“Sif,” the object of her affections nudged her good naturedly, “were you drifting off? Be careful not to do so when the hunt is afoot!”

“Oh! I wasn’t-“

“Worry not,” he interrupted before she could finish, “it’s the prince’s job to protect damsels in distress, I’ll be here for you.”

And it was those comments which gave her a silly bit of hope that he might reciprocate her feelings, if just for a second, and, despite knowing it was in no way the case, her cheeks heated and she couldn’t help grinning as they made their way to the stables.

Of course, her good mood could never last for Loki was there, petting a small, young foal.

“My brother!” Thor boomed happily, clapping him on the shoulder. “Will you be coming to hunt with us?”

He fixed them both with a cold glare, the type they were both used to, and shrugged the question away. “The intellect of those within the castle leaves much to be desired. As I wish not for my own intelligence to be stunted by being in the presence of men and women with more brawn than brain, I have retired to the more stimulating conversation of these beasts of labour.” He paused, the corner of his mouth pulling down. “Although, it would seem there is nowhere idiocy cannot find me.”

Thor hesitated, brow wrinkling as he processed the words, “You are happy to see me?”

“Most decidedly not.”

“But you shall be when we return, father has allowed to me to lead the hunt, I shall bring a boar back for you and we shall feast. Would you deny me a seat by you when we celebrate?”

Not interested in getting involved, SIf set about saddling up her mare to ride but, even as her hands preoccupied themselves with the task, her attention was drawn to the two brothers. Loki was scowling, a look that was natural to him, and she knew why: Thor wasn’t stupid, he understood every insult thrown his way, every choice word and harmful snipe but he still treated the younger boy with a friendliness which he afforded to few others.

It baffled them all, too.

“Ah,” the older boy nodded knowingly, “you’re upset because you cannot ride with us.”

“I am not.” His lips curled in contempt. “My interests do not include blindly roaming around the forest in packs to search for small game. It is distasteful.”

Thor didn’t listen, plowing on with the assumption that he’s right. “Next year, when you are older, you shall hunt with us. Will you be happy then?”

“I do not wish to-“

He placed a finger to his lips, “Hush now, Loki, you need not speak. Merely, wait for me.”

Sif saw it then.

If it was been anyone else, she wouldn’t have noticed but it was Thor, the one person she knew better than herself. She knew his every expression, his every action, his every gesture but this was new. The way his eyes danced when he looked at _him_ , the soft, slight pull at his lips, the simple happiness at being with someone you love.

And it hurt to see it.

Because, ever since he was young, Thor had been in love with Loki.


End file.
